Devil May Party
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: It's Dante's birthday and his friends come over with a surprise party for him. Oneshot. OCxDante, slight mention OCxNero. Rated T in case. Takes place sometime after Devil May Cry 4. Disclaimers and other details inside the authors note.


****Just a short story to get out of my mind. This I guess take place after sometime after Devil May Cry 4. (Faith came in sometime after episode 12 of the Devil May Cry Anime) I don't really know anything about my sister's Devil May Cry OC except that she likes Nero. So her name will be Hope until I know for sure what it could be. Faith and this quick oneshot is all that belongs to me. I make no money whatsoever off of this!****

Dante went out on a quick mission and it was his birthday. Faith found out and wanted to throw him a party. She phone Lady and Trish and other friends of his over, even Nero.

Hastily they drug in a table, bought a cake with red and black icing and a skull with a guitar figurines, and other party materials. They even made sure there was some beer for him. Faith invited her sister Hope, who had hazel eyes, freckles sprinkled on her cheeks and skin, and hair that was shoulder length and bangs parted off her right eye, because she knew that Hope would want to see Nero, her crush.

Faith was amazed that she would choose him instead of trying to fight over Dante, which on the inside she was happy that her sister wouldn't take Dante away from her. Everything was set and everyone was there, except for Virgil. Faith wanted to change to look nice for... Dante.. and the party.

In his bathroom, she put on a red sleeveless dress that came above her knees and a pair of velvet black high-heel boots that were midway up her legs. She then put on a little bit of mascara and eyeliner, applied clear lip-gloss to darken her pink lips and to make them glossy, and added a bit of light pink blush on her cheeks. When she was done being vain, she descended down the steps in time.

Dante opened door and walked into the room to see a small group of the people he had met standing in the middle of his office with a table full of food behind them. He dropped his weapons and coat down by the door, onto the floor. "Happy Birthday, Dante," Faith said as she approached him, handing him a can of beer.

"Thanks, babe." He grinned at her as he looked her over, his blue eyes roving over her red clothed and curvy body. He joined the small group and caught up with everyone's lives.

He then was bored, wanting some real excitement to happen at this party. Dante went to his jukebox and turned on some rock and roll music, blaring loud. An hour and some beers later, Dante was rocking like he was the main attraction of a concert.

He was doing pretty good, except he was rocking too hard. His tall and muscled body stumbled and crashed on top of the table, the cake splattered underneath him. Everyone turned to see the commotion and Faith was the first to be on her knees beside him.

"Dante, are you alright?" she asked. He looked up at her, chuckled and grinned, replying,"I'm more than alright." She stood up and handed Dante her hand, using all her strength to help him up, even though he didn't actually need it.

She giggled as she saw the remains of cake and icing on his face and clothes. He wiped one of his cheeks with his middle finger and caught some red icing. He licked it off and said,"Too bad the cake went to waste."

The back of his leather pants and shirt was ruined by the sweet cake and was heading up the stairs to his bathroom to wash off the sticky feeling icing. Faith saw him about to take his first step and remembered that she left her bra up there in the bathroom and ran up the stairs, saying that she left something in there. She quickly closed the door and picked up her clothes.

When she opened the door, there stood Dante, leaning his hip against the inside door frame with a smirk on his face. It took her a few more seconds to realize why he was grinning. She blushed and said to him,"Here, you can come in now," trying her best to not mumble or stutter.

"Don't I get a birthday present?" he teased. Even though she had known him for some odd years, since she was 19 years old, she still couldn't resist him. She went up to him, dropping her clothes in the process, tiptoed and managed to kiss his cheek.

He leaned down a bit to kiss her on the lips. She shivered a bit at his warm touch. His kisses always felt like the first.

Dante closed the door behind him when he entered and then had a little birthday make-out session with Faith. Meanwhile, the guests down stairs barely noticed that Dante and Faith were gone for about 15 minutes, Nero and Hope in a corner away from everyone else. Because he was half demon, Nero could sense what Dante was doing or at least thinking.

"What?" Hope asked. "Oh, it's nothing. Just something that only demonic beings could feel." he replied. He dropped a kiss on top of her head and they small talked just to keep Nero from thinking about what Dante could be doing up there, up stairs.


End file.
